Timeline Events (EV)
Events marked in RED have occurred in the real world. 2010 June *The Everetti federal government abolishes the limitation for pressing charges on a suspect after a period of time has passed. President Spencer stated, "I had no idea this law existed in some of our states. A person is never forgiven of their crimes and there should be no establishment of a due date for prosecuting an offender. That is not justice. Everett has a Zero-Tolerance policy regarding crime." May *Unidentified suspect attempts to detonate a truck bomb in Times Square in New York City. The attack failed to work, setting fire to the vehicle, but forced the evacuation of one of the busiest sections of the city. **President Spencer made an emergency speech after the incident, warning terrorists against committing attacks, "We will not tolerate acts of terrorism within the Union of Everett. Attackers, regardless of your citizenship or nationality, will be treated as terrorist combatants and do not have any protections by international law and will be automatically stripped of all rights. You will be interrogated and executed as will any and all of your fellow terrorists and supporters." **Terror suspect reported captured by federal agents. *Mass flooding in Tennessee and southern Everett due to severe rain storms leaves extensive damage. Everetti government declares a federal disaster area to affected regions and deploys military rescue and relief forces. April *Massive oil tanker spill off the coast of Louisiana threatens coastlines and wildlife. March *New York state court throws out a lawsuit submitted by Lindsay Lohan suing E-Trade over a commerical. 1 *Everetti government deploys federal agencies and the military into Philadelphia to aid police in combatting outbreaks of gang and mob attacks in city streets against random victims. Federal Gang Task Force teams and National Security Agency anti-terrorism units have also been deployed to locate and arrest gang members. The Federal Bureau of Investigation and Cyber Terrorism Task Force, working along side the Federal Communications Commission, are working to track gang activity through cell phone and internet use. *The Union of Everett officially bans Monsanto corporation's products, dubbing its agricultural products as extremely hazardous to the environment and the human food supply. Everetti Department of Agriculture seizes all Monsanto land, farms and property within the Union of Everett. February *Major blizzards and snow storms batter east coast region from New York to Virginia leaving up to three or four feet of snow is areas. January *Terror suspect who attempted to blow up a Northwest Airlines plane headed for Detroit executed for attempted terrorism. *Massive 7.0 magnitude earthquake strikes the Everetti state of Haiti, causing extensive damage in the city of Port-au-Prince. Death toll estimates stand at 100,000. **HADv2 and SBR droids have be deployed to Haiti. The aircraft carriers, EVS Liberty and EVS Justice have been deployed to provide medical aid, electricity and supplies to the region. 50,000 Everetti Marines have been activated to function as rescue and relief workers, deploying from Florida, coming to aid another 15,000 Marines from Haiti's bases. 2009 December *The year's first snow storms hit the northeast. *Slayer fans come in record numbers to watch the Slayer:Advanced series finale episode Doomsday. 19 million viewers are recorded in Everett alone. *Major noreaster snow storm strikes eastern Everett leaving Virginia up to New York blanketed in two feet of snow. Everett City's heated streets are put to their first test and succeed in keeping the roads clear. *In response to the successful passing of hate crime legislation into US Federal Law , President Spencer salutes US President Obama and remarks, "Your flawed system actually worked for once..." The bill H.R.1913 passed both the Senate and House without notice after being hidden among bills for Department of Defense budgets . *In response to a rise in airport security incidents and attempted terror attacks, Everett orders the placement of HADv2 droids on all Everetti airlines as security agents. November *Shooting spree occurs in Orlando, Florida architecture office. Suspect killed by an armed elderly man. *U.S. healthcare reform bill officially endorsed by Everetti government. *President Spencer shoots down the new New York State license plate design for 2010, stating, "I'm not putting that ugly s*** on my car." October *Everett deploys military into Chicago gang infested neighborhoods as outbreaks of violence re-appear in the city. Reports of gang assaults against teens and children break out. Military, functioning as law enforcement, with aid from Chicago police and SWAT teams, raid gang member's homes and patrol the streets. *New Saw VI movie banned in Everett, joining the other Saw movies on the quoted "ridiculous and pointless gore, slaughter movies" ban list. *The Union of Everett and Venezuela sign an official peace treaty to begin new relations between North America and South America. *Everetti Militant Forces raid a Congonese jail and rescue the two Norwegian captives taken prisoner two months ago by Congo military. 35 Congonese soldiers and militants are killed in the operation. The two Norwegian men were safely brought to the nearby aircraft carrier EVS Victory. The Department of Defense releases a statement warning Congo over any attempted retaliation, "You are already in violation of international law, do not push further." September *Lockerbie Bomber killed in explosion in his hospital bedroom. Libyan officials' investigation points towards an assassination. Abdelbaset Ali Mohmed Al Megrahi, the bomber, is the only person reported killed in the blast. The injury of a Libyan guard was also reported. *Everetti and Coalition forces capture Mogadishu. Heavy fighting ensues between insurgent civilians and Coalition forces. Islamist government and Al Qaeda flee north. *President Spencer fires Kentucky Representative Tim Couch for corruption, conspiracy and violation of civil rights. *Two Everetti police officers fired for abuse of power and violation of the 4th Amendment of the Constitution which protects individuals from cruel and unusual punishment after a woman is arrested and shackled like a violent offender for committing a traffic infraction. *Bed Bug infestion resurgence in New York City and spreading across the Tri-State Area results in federal operation to exterminate several species of insects from the nation. Federal funding has been passed to give laboratories funding on research of non-hazardous chemicals that can eliminate specified insects. *Everetti AeroMexico flight from Cancun is hijacked after landing in Mexico City by a suspect claiming to have a bomb, demanding to speak to the Mexican President. Passengers kill the hijacker. * CTTF agents raid and arrest 313 suspects in Operation: Myspace, charged with crimes ranging in hacking, violation of right to privacy, identity theft, impersonation, creation and deployment of viruses, trojans and malicious software and phishing. *Everetti FBI arrest, detain and interrogate a suspect claiming to have ties to Al Qaeda, captured in New York City, who has ties to a terrorist plot against New York City transportation systems. Because of his admitted ties to Al Qaeda, he has been transferred to the Department of Defense's custody as an enemy combatant and terrorist. *Massive rainfall and flooding in Georgia. *President Spencer announced to having H1N1 Swine Flu. Secretary of Defense Jason Harris steps up as Acting President until Spencer returns to good health. *New York City judge fired by Acting President Jason Harris for extraordinary corruption, violation of civil rights, bribery and official misconduct. The judge is arrested and charged. The incident sparks official laws concerning the "sexting phenomenon". *Everetti Acting President Jason Harris speaks at the UN, speaking out against Iran and speaking about the war in Somalia and the War On Terrorism. *G20 meeting begins in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in Everett. *Multiple terrorism arrests in the United States and Everett. *Massachusetts Senate passes a bill legalizing the forced qarantine, vaccination and or incarceration of Swine Flu patients or those who refuse vaccination, to be jailed. The bill also legalizes law enforcement, without warrant, can enter a person's home and arrest, detain and interrogate persons without charges, trial or legal aid. 1 **Strangely to the nation, the Federal Government, especially President Spencer herself, has not responded to the incident. *In response to a sudden outbreak of corruption and civil liberties violations, President Spencer retakes office. *President Spencer orders the immediate investigation of the Pittsburgh police department in Pennsylvania for corruption, assault and battery, violation of the first amendment, violation of the fourth amendment, aggravated harassment and illegal detainment. An FBI investigation ensues of video footage depicting a man being kidnapped by force off the street at a protest by what looks like military soldiers in an unmarked police vehicle 2. *Cleanup begins in Georgia as waters recede. Government monitors home insurance companies to make sure they cover the losses unlike during the Katrina crisis. *In a vicious response to Massachusetts Senate Bill 2028, President Spencer fires the entire Massachusetts Senate and orders a Federal investigation into the bill and those involved. The bill is cancelled by Spencer. "Let this be a lesson to the corrupt scum of this country. You're digging your own graves when you pull this type of (censored)." she says in a press conference. *Earthquake and tsunami strike southeast Asia, striking Samoan Islands and Tonga. 75 reported dead. Second 7.6 earthquake strikes Indonesia, no tsunami reported, collapsing structures, trapping thousands. *Union of Everett warns the East Asian Federation to release a Tennessee man, arrested for retrieving his kidnapped children from his ex-wife. The man was arrested outside the Everetti embassy. The demands include the immediate release of the man and his children to the Union of Everett. The FBI place the ex-wife on the FBI wanted list for kidnapping and fleeing the country in violation of a court order. August * Two Russian nuclear submarines are detected in international waters off the Everetti east coast. Everetti Naval forces dispatch to the area. SDI systems remain on severe alert. The official Doomsday Clock is moved to one minute to midnight, the first time since it's inception. *A plane and tourist helicopter collide over the west river in New York City. *Union of Everett condemns the release of the Lockerbie Bomber. President Spencer angrily stated, "This is the (censored) Global War On Terrorism and the United Kingdom has the nerve to release a convicted terrorist?! You can be assured that this will not go unanswered by this country!" *Everetti NASA astronauts land the Expedition Class shuttle Expedition on Mars and for the first time in human history, a human has set foot on the red planet. The craft landed near the ice caps in the northern hemisphere and have begun their scientific mission. *Everetti President Spencer laughs at a Congo lawsuit against Norway after two Norwegian men are arrested and charged with murder in Congo. Among the claims within the lawsuit is $1 million in damages towards the vehicle involved, which is reportedly a 1980's mini pickup truck. While Norway as not officially responded to the ridiculous charges and lawsuit, Everett has stated that Congo is in no place to complain about murders whether or not the two men actually did it because of Congo's human rights record which consists of government funded and aided genocide and mass rape. July *Multiple attacks occur in Iran against prisons and government offices in Iran. Three prisons are attacked by unknown forces and the British Embassy in Iran is also infiltrated. The kidnapped Everetti-Iranian journalist that was arrest months ago in Iran has disappeared as well as two dozen British Embassy workers taken prisoner in June. **Iranian government claims 267 dead Revolutionary Guard, police and paramilitary forces. *Honduras' exiled President returns to Honduras against the threats made by the military takeover with the aid of Everetti Militant Forces. An Apache helicopter airstrike against the military junta HQ kills three leaders of the rebellion and 13 soldiers. June *Everetti forces in Somalia continue assault against pirates and Somali soldiers in southern Somalia after small pox quarantine is lifted. * Swine Flu outbreak declared a pandemic by World Health Organization. Over 29,000 are infected worldwide in 74 countries with 144 dead. *New Iranian election leads to mass protesting across Iran. Many citizens demand change from the previous system of government that lead to the downfall of the nation in 2008. The Supreme Leader and Iranian President commense a violent crackdown on protesters, pledging to restore Iran to the days of Ahmednejahd. *In response to a court case in the United States, Everett passes restrictions on the RIAA and MPAA organizations declaring both organizations as corrupt. RIAA is well known for it's harassment of online so-called "pirates". The new law restricts illegal downloading fines in lawsuits to no more than what the file downloaded is actually worth in retail value such as $0.99 per song or $20.00 per movie. President Spencer stated to the press, "This recent disturbing act in Minnesota proves the failure of the U.S. justice system and the corruption of corporate organizations. To charge a person a fine of $80,000 per song is beyond ridiculous." *Everetti Department of the Paranormal responds to mass reports of Chupacabra sightings in Puerto Rico. *Michael Jackson dies of cardiac arrest at age 50 in California. *Iranian military seizes British embassy workers in Tehran, charging them with inciting the pro-western protests. *Military coup in Honduras leads to the exile of Honduras' President. President Obama speaks out against the act. *Billy Mays, the famous pitchman dies at the age of 50 of an enlarged heart. May *Everetti military specialists update droid systems to run off of Everett's new satellite frequency, shutting down the old computer language systems and replacing them with a whole new language, completely cutting off droids from being hacked, controlled or communicated with through any current computer programs. Everetti space craft and satellites already run off this frequency. Everetti HADv2 droids withdraw from positions around the world and congregate to testing grounds in Everett. *Iranian government arrests an Everetti journalist in Iran for espionage and conspiring against Iran. Everett threatens Iran with a second war if Iran does not surrender the journalist immediately. Everett enacts bans against travel to "terror countries". *After over one month of small pox infection, the CDC declares the virus in both the United States and the Union of Everett, contained. The death toll in both Everett and the U.S. is expected to be total, with no survivors of whom were infected (over 14,000 people). The virus has been found to be a weaponized version of Hemorragic Small Pox. April *Osama bin Laden is executed in New York City to a live audience at Yankee Stadium. President Spencer handles the deed herself, using a 9mm hand gun to execute the infamous terrorist leader. **Muslim protesters in New York City are cordoned off and forced to disperse. Seven suspects are arrested for trying to incite a riot. **Everetti citizens celebrate the death of Osama bin Laden in the streets, waving Everetti, American and special 9/11 flags. *Everetti military tech specialists work to disable a computer worm set to attack the internet on April 1st. The virus has infected at least ten million computers worldwide and is awaiting orders from it's creator on what to attack or do. *Union of Everett FBI agents arrest five suspects wanted for cyber terrorism in last year's December Internet Explorer attacks. These suspects are not to be confused with the latest worm attack on April 1st. INTERPOL arrested another six suspects worldwide. *Everett droids launch surprise attack against new Afghan government after a law is passed legalizing the rape of women. Afghan leader, Hamid Karzai is detained by HADV2 droids. 36 Afghan guards are killed in the incursion. Everetti government declares Afghanistan's new government unfit to rule, placing the nation under Everetti control. Droids, air force units and troops position themselves in the event Afghan troops attempt to fight. *Hamid Karzai of Afghanistan is released from custody after investigations show he was not involved in the creation of the rape law, although, he is still being investigated for corruption and is not allowed to return to work as President. Afghanistan's entire parliament remains in custody with at least twelve members confirmed as law creators and or supporters who will be charged with crimes against humanity. President Spencer spoke to news officials stating, "We are not going to waste seven years of war in Afghanistan by allowing wife beaters to take over and destroy everything we have done." Afghanistan remains under Everetti control. *Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez announces he is willing to accept Guantanamo Bay's detainees after the U.S. base and detention center closes. President Spencer laughs at the proposal stating, "He is only going to free them so they can continue their terrorist activities." The U.S. government on the other hand, has not responded to the request. *INTERPOL places Ramzan Kadyrov on the world's most wanted list, charged with crimes against humanity. *Everetti airforce shoots down a stolen airplane, hijacked in Ontario and flown into Michigan airspace. F-18 fighters intercepted and destroyed the craft, killing the hijacker instantly. The debris fell into Lake Superior. *Mexico declares itself free of Cartel terrorism, the President stating, "We have liberated ourselves from the grip of these terrorists and liberated Mexico from corruption. Because of the aid from our American and Everetti friends, Mexico will enter a new age of prosperity!" *Everetti Department of Defense states that the Mexican drug Cartels have been overall destroyed and most survivors have fled south to Guatemala. Remnant fighters will be cleared out in the coming weeks. *Somalian pirates go on hijacking spree, taking over several cargo ships. Everetti fighter jets bomb a Somalian harbor, sinking three ships. The Navy is deployed to blockade Somalia, the Everetti government also preparing to deploy ground forces to weed out and destroy the pirates. Additional air strikes destroyed a pirate camp and a military outpost. **Everetti space battleship Intrepid lands in Somalia, deploying 1,000 Militant Forces soldiers with humvees and towed howitzers. Apache assault helicopters are also deployed from the aircraft cargo hold. *Everetti military scientists release a virus into the famous Conficker worm that updates infected computer's virus protection with the Microsoft patch, cutting off Conficker's control of the ten million infected computers. Conficker still exists but remains dead in the water with nothing to control. Law enforcement is working to locate the suspect(s) responsible for the worm. *Union of Everett Naval forces raid hostage cargo ships being held in Somalia. 78 pirates are killed and 54 hostages are freed including five ships. The raids will continue into the morning. There are a total of 287 hostages remaining in Somalia yet to be rescued. **Everetti Militant Forces in Somalia come under fire from Somalian militants and army. Somalian positions are bombarded by the Intrepid as it deploys tanks into the region. Everett's blockade of Somalian ports is expected to be complete by April 13th. *An Iraqistani destroyer reaches the Gulf of Aden near Somalia to aid in combatting pirates. The destroyer takes on the mission of locating an Italian tugboat recently hijacked. *Union of Everett cuts off relations with Saudi Arabia, terminating all agreements until the nation's policies and laws are changed to follow UN and international laws. "The Union of Everett does not support nations that promote violations of women's rights and more importantly, child abuse, neglect and sexual abuse of minors." States the Secretary of State. *Remnants of Taliban in Pakistan, aided by Pakistani warlords and terrorists migrate deeper south into Pakistan, taking over villages abandoned by Pakistan's government. *Everetti EDS system goes off in the cities of New York City, Toronto, Chicago and Atlanta. Sensors detect small pox infection in up to 141 people. Other nearby towns set off an additional 76 citizen's sensors. Everetti borders close and continental and international flights are ordered to return to Everetti territory. Domestic flights continue. The military begins stocking small pox vaccines, readying them for distribution. Total stocks amount to 179 million vaccines, leaving 28 million citizens unable to recieve treatment. *Texas governor possibly threatening Texas secession from the United States. *Small Pox spreads to the United States. *Outbreak of Swine Flu in Mexico kills 68 with over 1,000 infected. Eight are infected in the United States. The Union of Everett has not seen infection as of yet, mainly because of it's border closing related to the Small Pox outbreak. This new outbreak has given the name to both outbreaks as the Dual Deaths. *The Mexican Swine Flu spreads to the United States, Everett, England and Canada, with possible cases in Brazil, Australia, New Zealand, Israel and Spain. Over 150 have died and over 1,500 infected. *Small Pox appears in Russia and Georgia. March *Repairs on the Liberty space craft are completed. Now wormhole capable, Liberty enters the atmosphere and lands at Everett City International Airport. At the same time, the new Everetti AC-0002 battleship Vigilance is completed and begins it's testing mission. *At 3:00AM the Union of Everett begins deployment of it's new satellite system. 48 new satellites will be deployed, armed with defensive and offensive systems, flight/travel capabilities, new AI anti-hack software and use the new communications signal for faster transmission. An additional 10 Planetary Defense System satellites will be deployed. **Satellite deployment complete. *Everetti fighter jets bomb drug Cartel hideouts in Mexico near the Texas border. The Union of Everett warns Mexico to control it's citizens or face Everetti intervention. Drug related terror attacks within the U.S. at the hands of Mexican drug runners continue to rise. Increases of Everetti military forces at Everett/Mexico border spark tensions. **Everett closes borders to Mexico. *Liberty takes off from Everett City International Airport and enters wormhole hyperspace to Gliese 581 D to continue construction of the research base established on the planet. Liberty carries supplies to complete the base and to construct a small harbor, an additional 75 crew to stay at the base, a military submarine fitted for scientific research of 581 D's oceans, additional satellites to be deployed into orbit and two Boeing 797 Sonic Cruisers fitted for scientific research. *The Liberty space craft arrives back at Earth from it's recent mission to Gliese 581 D. The base established on 581 D is completed and full research of the planet has begun. No signs of life have been found on 581 D as of yet. *Everetti Department of Health, Centers For Disease Control and anti-terrorism forces begin investigation of rumored Bird Flu conspiracy at Baxter Inc. in which Avian Flu vaccines were infected with live Bird Flu viruses. Many theorists claim Baxter attempted to start a world wide pandemic. The Everetti government has placed a ban on all Baxter products until further notice. *Presidents Kaitlyn Spencer and Barack Obama sign the Everetti Non-Proliferation Treaty allowing the Everetti government to give the United States Diagold technology to aid in pulling the U.S. out of it's collapsing economy. In exchange for cooperation in investigating and arresting corrupt U.S. officials, the Everetti government will give the production technology to the U.S. so they can produce the jewel for themselves. *After talks between the Presidents of the Union of Everett, United States and Mexico, a joint force is agreed to, to combat Mexico's drug crisis. Everetti military forces cross the border into Mexico, sending 15,000 ground troops and 5,000 HADv2 droids. An additional 35,000 troops may be deployed in addition to 2,500 American troops. The first acts of combat begin as a drug warehouse outside of Mexico City is bombed by Everetti YF22A fighters. 55 Cartel members are killed. *Everetti scientists announce the discovery of a large sea animal in the oceans of Gliese 581 D. From initial monitoring, the animal seems to be a mammal/reptile hybrid, described as a whale with scales, with a dinosaur head. It is estimated to be 85 feet in length. The discovery of such a creature provides evidence that the planet is inhabited and that more species also exist. Scientists estimate that most creatures are possibly deep sea life since no animals have been found near the surface. The creature has been given the name lacerta orcus (Latin for lizard whale). Lacerta Orcus is the first live extraterrestrial biological entity (E.B.E.) to be discovered. *Union of Everett places ban on a "Rape Game" video game newly released from the East Asian Federation. *Man goes on shooting spree in Alabama, killing nine people before being shot by a vigilant civilian and later executed by police on the charge of mass murder. *Everetti government announces the public execution of Osama bin Laden to take place on April 1st. It is yet undecided whether or not it will be televised. Three other top Al Qaeda officials will be executed privately on March 25th. *The United States begins deployment of 1,500 troops into Mexico. Battles between Everetti forces and corrupt Mexican soldiers break out as Everetti troops enter deeper into Mexico. Mexican Federal Police recieve shipments of advanced Everetti weapons to aid in combatting the Cartels and corrupt military. *The Union of Everett completes withdrawl from Pakistan as well as withdrawing 75,000 troops from Afghanistan. 75,000 remain in Afghanistan along with 25,000 HADv2 droids. *Everetti forces in Mexico defeat a compound containing over 100 Cartel members after hours of combat. *Drug war in Mexico worsens as combat enters Mexico's major cities. *Mexican government in crisis as corrupt officials are arrested and detained in a sudden joint attack by Everetti-Mexican forces on government offices and military bases. *Acting on Intel received from the CIA, the Union of Everett begins mass producing the small pox vaccine and upgrades it's terrorism watch level to Code Orange. *The Union of Everett creates and enacts the Planetary Disaster Defense Program in response to the latest pandemic threats. *Mexican executive government seizes full control of the country, declaring "the days of corruption have ended!" Combat against rogue soldiers continues as Cartel forces resort to causing as much damage and destruction as possible before being wiped out. **After weeks of fighting, Everetti and Mexican forces secure control of the major cities in Mexico including the capitol. Rogue police, military and Cartel are on the run, hiding in small towns. Many enemy forces are fleeing south towards Guatemala. *Everetti small pox vaccine stocks are now at 60% coverage which leaves 82 million Everettis at risk for infection should an attack occur. February *Everett announces an end to official combat in Gaza Strip and withdraws 75,000 of it's 100,000 HADV2 droids from the territory. 25,000 droids remain positioned at civilian centers to keep out remaining Hamas fighters. Israeli forces commense withdrawl but remain at borders to control crossings. 19,876 Hamas fighters have been killed in the war. An estimated 2,500 remain in hiding. *Project Tractus is announced completed and begins testing phases and first mission. **The Liberty space craft enters hyperspace to Gliese 581 star system for planetary exploration and colonization. *Osama bin Laden is captured alive in Pakistan. *The Liberty arrives at Gliese 581 C and begins it's mission. *UFO sightings in New Jersey. Department of the Paranormal begins investigation. *''Liberty'' completes it's mission at Gliese 581 C and D and returns home. An error occurs, sending the craft into a wormhole. Liberty arrives at Earth hours later, rather than the scheduled eight days. *Everetti Naval forces continue operations in Somalia. Combat against pirates reaches the one month mark. January *100,000 HADV2 droids stand-by on Iraqistani border of northern Israel, ready for combat against Hamas and Palestine. **100,000 droids now stand-by on Gaza border, awaiting for Israeli command to invade. Droids begin shooting down incoming rockets from Gaza. **Everetti droids commense invasion of Gaza along with Israeli ground forces. *Everetti air force drops bombs over Somalia, targeting pirate camps. Droid scouts confirm at least 67 pirates were killed and 23 injured, who were later executed by droid scouts. **Everetti battleship EVS Massachusetts commenses raid of a hostage transport ship, killing 31 pirates and detaining 3. 2008 December *Ramzan Kadyrov, the president of Chechenya swears that Russia will avenge for the deaths of 35,000 South Ossetians, Abzkhazians, and Russians killed by Everett and Georgian forces in August. *Everetti government releases statement denying the Russian claim of 35,000 deaths. Begins reviewing droid kill count. Everetti President calls Kadyrov a terrorist. *Everett ceases the use of Daylight Savings Time. Clocks are set one hour ahead for the last time. *Everetti military at the New Pentagon and FBI Cyber Crime Division agents track down cyber terrorists exploiting the recent Internet Explorer security leak. Twelve Everetti citizens are detained for investigation. Another thirty five suspects internationally have been added to the Everetti Cyber Terrorism Most Wanted List. *Everetti government begins distributing the Nuclear Weapons Treaty to various world governments to bring an end to the nuclear age. Also begins signing treaties with nations to distribute Everetti technology. *Everett shuts down it's old power grid and activates twenty one self sufficient cold fusion power plants which now power the nation. All older polluting plants and Everett's grid of nuclear power plants have all been closed down and deactivated. *Hamas terrorist organization commenses attacks against Israel. *Everett blasts Palestinian Authority and Hamas and threatens full force Everetti invasion if attacks against Israel do not cease. November *Democratic Presidential candidate Barack Obama wins November 4th elections in the United States. *Everett enacts anti-cult laws and starts the "Federal Religion Registry". All religions are required to register themselves to the Everetti government and undergo a background check and cult investigation. Unregistered religions are banned in Everett as of January 1, 2009. *Everetti military campaign in northern Pakistan has reached the one month checkpoint. Enemy death toll totals 1,076. Osama bin Laden still on the run. *Terrorists take over hotels in India, taking westerner tourists hostage. Four Everetti citizens are detected in need of help through EDS system. Everetti military forces respond from northern Pakistan. HADV2 droid response results in the deaths of over a dozen terrorists and the injury of one British hostage. October *Everett bails out stock market, government takes control of failing companies. *Everetti Air Force begins air strike and bombing campaign in northern Pakistan, targeting Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani terrorists. *Everett and China begin talks about military operations along Chinese/Pakistani borders. Chinese border guards deployed along Afghan/Pakistan borders with China. *Everett imposes new tobacco laws including the Genocide Tax. *Prosecution of Wall Street CEOs for corruption charges begin in Everetti federal court. *Everett government bans the 'Saw' movie series including the new 'Saw V' for "blatant promotion of violence and disgusting and perverse behavior". *Columbus Day banned in Everett; to be replaced with Native American Heritage Day. September *Hurricane Gustav impacts Louisiana as a category 3 hurricane. *Everetti crime rate lowest on planet since activation of EDS. *Hurricane Hanna impacts Haiti as a category 1 hurricane. *Hurricane Ike impacts Haiti as a category 3 hurricane. *Large Hadron Collider activated at CERN in Switzerland. *Everett enacts Anti-Crime Vigilance Act. *Everetti troop surge in Afghanistan. Everett prepares major operations in Afghanistan and northern Pakistan. Pakistan prepares for Everetti invasion. *Everett and United States Presidents and officials meet in Washington DC at the U.S. Embassy to discuss stock market crisis. August *EDS law goes into effect. Millions are inauculated with EDS vaccine. *75,000 criminals caught on the first day of EDS going into effect. *Iran plunges into chaos. Russia sends aid to Iran. *Iraqistan closes borders to incoming Iranian refugees. *Everett threatens Pakistan to cooperate in War On Terrorism. *90% of Everetti vehicles are HES. *Russia invades Georgia. Everett threatens Russians to stand down. 24 hours given. *Russia ceases invasion of Georgia for a day and continues invasion of Georgia. Everett declares war on Russia. 250,000 HADV2 droids move into Tblisi, Georgia. 750,000 droids hover above Moscow, standing by for orders. *Georgia liberated from Russian control. Russia loses over 500 nuclear launch stations at hands of droids. Russia given 48 hours to surrender. Russia surrenders and withdraws troops. *Pakistani President Musharaf steps down from office. July *Everett celebrates five years of independence. *Iran is defeated by Everett and Iraqistan. *All of Iraq joins with Iraqistan. Iraqistan is unified. *U.S. Forces pull out of Iraqistan. *World Trade Center plans scrapped. The World Trade Center is rebuilt as it was with an extra 40 floor extension. *New World Trade Center completed by SBR droids. Buildings stand at 150 floors each. World's first SDI defense laser is installed at the top of south tower. *Syria becomes part of Iraqistan. *The western third of Iran becomes a part of Iraqistan. *Russia speaks out against Everett's missile defense laser. *Everett announces free vehicle HES conversion for all citizens. Millions place orders. SBR droids begin mass vehicle conversion. *Citgo oil company cuts Everett off from oil. *34th G8 summit held in Tōyako, Hokkaidō in the East Asian Federation. June *Syria is defeated by Iraqistan and Everett. *Hezbollah is destroyed. *Israel is given control of Lebanon. *Sick serial mass murder discovered in Kentucky, hundreds possibly dead over a period of decades. Everett enacts EDS law. EDS law takes effect on August 1, 2008. *SBR robots begin emergency construction of HES fuel stations. *Exxon Mobile cuts Everett off from oil. *Oil prices in United States reach $5.75 per gallon. May *Iraqistan declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Iran and Syria. *Hezbollah threatens to attack Israel if Everett and Iraqistan do not stand down. *Everett declares war on Lebanon. Sends 500,000 more HADV2 robots to the battlefield. *Gas prices locked at lower rate of $2.75 per gallon. Oil industry threatens to cut Everett off from oil. April *Everett withdraws all forces from Iraqistan and deploys 500,000 HADV2 robots as a replacement. *SBR droids complete government offices, roads, utilities and vital structures in Everett City. Capitol city is opened to public and government moves from Washington DC to Everett City. *Everett City International Airport is opened. *New Pentagon is opened. Building is shaped like a star rather than a five sided pentagon. Old Pentagon is demolished in accordance to U.S.-Everett agreement. March *Terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan, coming from Syria. *Terrorists are caught sneaking out of Iraqistan with Intel for Iran. *Westboro Baptist Church protests at World Trade Center. Protesters are arrested for hate crimes and deported back to United States. Westboro Baptist Church banned from Everett. February *Al Qaida terrorists are caught sneaking into Iraqistan borders from Iran. Tensions grow. *Everett completes damage repair of Haiti. Haitians now live in first world nation conditions. *Everett lifts travel ban on Cuba. Citizens may now vacation in Cuba. January *Scientology is outlawed in Everett. *Oil prices hit new records. Everett passes legislation to lock gas prices at $3.00 per gallon. Oil industry angered. 2007 December *HES vehicles invented. *First HES vehicle is driven on the roads. *The first fusion power plant is opened and activated. November *Construction begins on the new capitol city of Everett, Everett City. *States of Yucatan and Maya Coast are repaired from old conditions and brought up to first world nation conditions. October *Neo Nazi factions attempt uprising in southeastern Everett. Decatur County, Tennessee overrun by Nazi forces. *Everetti Militant Forces and Marines invade Decatur County. 4,890 Neo Nazis caught and killed. 127 Marines and 3 EMFs killed. September *Fusion power research is completed. Power plants to be built. *The Hover Assault Droid Version Two (HADV2) is completed and mass produced. August *The population of Everett reaches two hundred million. *Hurricane Dean impacts Yucatan as a catgeory 5 hurricane. July *Haiti joins Everett and becomes the 34th state. *Puerto Rico requests to become the 35th state of Everett. Puerto Rico becomes a state of Everett. June *Haiti goes into civil war. Turns to Everett for help. May *Everett deploys peacekeeping troops into Iraqistan. *Monetary aid is sent from Everett to Iraqistan. April *Iraqis become enraged with both sides of the war in Iraq. Northern half of Iraq secedes from itself and becomes Iraqistan. *U.S. military is kicked out of Iraqistan. Extreme tensions grow. *Everett and Iraqistan sign alliance. *Thirty-two people are killed in the Virginia Tech massacre on the premises of Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University in Blacksburg, Virginia. March *Eight human skeletons are discovered in Fort Myers, Florida, later linked to suspected serial killer Daniel Conahan. February *An unseasonal tornado in central Florida kills at least 20 people. January *The Mooninite scare occurs in Boston, when devices used in a guerrilla marketing campaign for the animated television series Aqua Teen Hunger Force are mistaken for improvised explosive devices. 2006 December *Smoking is banned in all Ohio bars, restaurants, workplaces, and other public places. *Saddam Hussein, former Iraq president, is executed in Baghdad. November *Everett declares war on Afghanistan. Deploys 150,000 troops. October *Nation of Belize joins Everett and merges with the state of Yucatan. *Charles Carl Roberts IV, a 32-yr-old milk-truck driver, kills five girls at an Amish schoolhouse in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania before shooting himself. *Hazardous waste plant near Apex, North Carolina explodes releasing chlorine gas, resulting in the evacuation of thousands and the hospitalization of over 100 residents. September *Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas of Mexico join Everett. *Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador of Canada secede to Everett. *Everett pays Canada $100 billion as aid for any damages caused by the loss of it's territories. *The Louisiana Superdome in New Orleans re-opens 13 months after Hurricane Katrina with extensive repairs, including the largest re-roofing project in Everett. August July *Canadian provinces of Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador go into states of civil unrest. June *Yucatan, Campeche and Quintana Roo secede from Mexico and join Everett. *In Miami, the Federal Bureau of Investigation arrests seven men, accusing them of planning to bomb the Sears Tower and other attacks in Miami. May April *The Mexican states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas enter mass rioting against the corrupted Mexican government. March *Stem cell research is legal and funded by the government. February *The Pittsburgh Steelers win Super Bowl XL, defeating the Seattle Seahawks 21-10. January *Louisiana joins Everett. *Twelve dead coal miners and one survivor are discovered in the Sago Mine Disaster near Buckhannon, West Virginia. 2005 December *Southwest Airlines Flight 1248 overshoots the runway at Chicago Midway Airport, killing a 6-year-old boy and injuring 11 other people. *New York City transit strike: New York City's Transport Workers Union Local 100 goes on strike for 3 days, shutting down all New York City Subway and Bus services. November October *A shipwreck in Lake George, NY kills 20 people. *A riot occurs in Toledo, Ohio during a Neo-Nazi rally on racial issues; 114 Nazis are arrested. September *West Virginia and Tennessee join Everett. *Hurricane Ophelia impacts North Carolina as a category 1 hurricane. August *Hurricane Katrina batters southern Everett and United States nearly destroying New Orleans. July * Hurricane Dennis impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. June *The United States capitol is moved to Sacramento, California. *Because of "quadruple-witching" options and futures expiration, the New York Stock Exchange sees the heaviest first-hour trading on record. 704 million shares are traded between 9:30-10:30 A.M. (1.92 billion shares for the day). May *Georgia, Mississippi and Kentucky join Everett. April *Virginia joins Everett. *National debt paid off in full. March February *North Carolina and South Carolina join Everett. *Super Bowl XXXIX: The New England Patriots win their second consecutive Super Bowl title, defeating the Philadelphia Eagles 24-21. January *All of Everett's treasury is converted from gold to diagold. *Everett becomes the world's most powerful economic power. *George W. Bush inaugurated as President of United States for second term. 2004 December *One of the worst natural disasters in recorded history hits Southeast Asia when the strongest earthquake in 40 years hits the entire Indian Ocean region. The massive 9.3 magnitude earthquake, epicentered just off the west coast of the Indonesian island of Sumatra, generates enormous tsunami waves that crash into the coastal areas of a number of nations including Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia. The official death toll in the affected countries stands at 186,983 while more than 40,000 people are still missing. November *Diagold is invented. October *The Boston Red Sox win the World Series for the first time since 1918, breaking the Curse of the Bambino. September *Alabama joins Everett. *Hurricane Frances impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. *Hurricane Jeanne impacts Florida as a category 3 hurricane. August *Hurricane Charley impacts Florida as a category 4 hurricane. *The Statue of Liberty reopens after security improvements. *New Jersey Governor James McGreevey announces that he is "a gay American" and will resign effective November 15, 2004. July *Groundbreaking for the Freedom Tower begins at Ground Zero in New York City. June *The National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States (or "9/11 Commission") issues an initial report of its findings. *Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of former president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. May *Wisconsin joins Everett. *Tax laws changed. *A WNBC helicopter crashes in the Flatbush section of Brooklyn, New York. This event is covered by rival station WABC-TV. *The National World War II Memorial is dedicated in Washington, DC. April *Gay marriage is legalized under federal law. *All forms of discrimination are made illegal under federal law. March *Abortion laws are set into effect. *The largest expansion of North Atlantic Treaty Organization to date takes place, allowing Everett, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia into the organization. February *Women are given full equal pay rights. *The New England Patriots win Super Bowl XXXVIII. *The CIA admits that there was no imminent threat from weapons of mass destruction before the 2003 invasion of Iraq. January 2003 December *Al Qaida threatens Everett to stay out of Middle East. *Radical Islam is outlawed in Everett. *Aryan Union is raided and members are arrested and jailed. *Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in Tikrit by the U.S. 4th Infantry Division. November *Florida secedes from the United States and joins Everett. *New York City Subway's legendary Redbird trains are retired from passenger service after the R33/36 World's Fair cars make their final trip on the 7 line. *The Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, in Goodridge v. Department of Public Health, rules anti-same-sex marriage laws unconstitutional in Massachusetts. October *Racism, sexism and discrimination is made illegal. *Ku Klux Klan is raided and members arrested and jailed. *The Staten Island Ferry crash kills 11 after one of its ferries slams into a pier. September *All Everetti troops and forces are recalled back to Everett. *Federal News Network begins broadcasting. *Indiana Governor Frank O'Bannon dies after suffering a stroke in Chicago, Illinois. Joe Kernan, the Lieutenant Governor, is sworn in as Indiana's 48th Governor. August *21 year old Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer becomes President of Everett. *Northern Everett experiences massive power outage, lasting for two days. July *Union of Everett declares independence. *15 states make up the new Union. Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Maryland, Delaware, Indiana and Illinois. *The sons of Saddam Hussien are killed by soon-to-be Everetti forces. Category:Union of Everett Category:Timelines